VFS-8 Super Logan
Background (to be expanded later) With the Logan's obvious drawbacks (lack of missile armament and light armour in comparison to other VF's), the Super Logan was developed. While still not quite on par with it's brethren, the Super Logan, nonetheless, addressed the drawbacks of it's parent design by adding heavier armour and a modest missile payload. It served relatively well against he Robotech Masters and and was a prized unit in the war with the Invid that followed. Model Type - VFS-8 Super Logan Class - Veritech Fighter Crew - 1 MDC By Location Arms - 175 Hands - 90 Shields(wings) - 300 Legs - 225 Feet - 100 Main Body - 325 Engines - 230 Micro Missile launchers - 75 AR - 15 Armour - Stops up to and and including standard 20mm rounds. Speed Running - Battloid - 60kph Leaping - 100 ft thruster assited, 30 ft unassisted Flying - Battloid - 450kph in atmosphere, Mach 3.6 in space Fighter - 800kph at sea level, Mach 1.8 at 10000m, mach 3.6 in space Range - 110 hours of operational use in atmosphere, 1000km via reaction mass in space. Statistics Height - Battloid 5.35m, Fighter 2.29m Length - Battloid 4.55m, Fighter 6.29m Width - Battloid 3.00m, Fighter 6.29m Weight - 6.5 tons dry, about 10 tons operational PS - Robotic 40 Lift 20 tons, Carry 10 tons Cargo - minimal pilot and survival gear Power System - 2 x RRL-2P Miniaturized Protoculture-cell energizer using 16 protoculture cells Cost - na Weapons Weapon Type - EP-20 Gunpod Primary Purpose - Anti-mecha Range - 1500m Damage - 1d6x10 per blast, can fire semi auto bursts. Rate Of Fire - equal to pilots attacks Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Tri-Barreled Plasma Gun Primary Purpose - Anti-mech/fighter Range - 1800m Damage - 5d6 per round. 2d6x10 on a short burst, 3d6x10+30 on medium burst, 5d6x10 on a long burst, 1d4x100+50 on a full melee burst. Rate Of Fire - equal to piltos attacks Payload - effectively unlimited Bonuses - +1 strike Weapon Type - Hardpoint (1 per wing, must be fired before transformation to battloid can occur) Primary Purpose - Anti-Fighter Range - Varies by Missile type Damage - Varies by missile type Rate Of Fire - 1 or 2 Payload - 1 H.E. or Heavy H.E. Air to Air Missile or per hardpoint Bonuses - +2 strike Weapon Type - Micro-Missile Launcher Primary Purpose - Anti-Fighter/Mecha Range - 8km Damage - 2d4x10 Rate Of Fire - 1 or volleys of 1-28 Payload - 28 total, 4 per engine, 6 per leg, 4 per arm Bonuses - +2 strike Bonuses and penalties Use Robot/Vehicle Combat Elite plus the following addtions +1 attack at level 1 and 12 +1 disarm +2 pull punch +1 Autododge at level 2, 4, 7 and 11 +10% to piloting rolls Punch - 4d6 Kick - 6d6 Body Block/Tackle - 2d6 Restrained Punch - 8d6sdc (1d4+1 mdc) Systems of Note Fuel Capacity - The VF is extremely durable. The use of micronized reactors and the science of Overtechnology, gives the VF an average, useful life span of 2 years before needing a new energy system. With constant use, the life span is cut by half. Fly By Wire System - Due to the complexity of the fighters systems a Fly By Light system is used to fly and maneuver. This imparts a +15% bonus to all piloting skill rolls for manuevers etc. If the fighter takes more than 75% damage to the main body, or more than 50% in one attack the system fails causing the fighter to become extremely difficult to fly. All piloting rolls are made at -50% and must be made at least once per minute if just trying to keep it going or anytime any kind of action is taken (attacks, parries and dodges as well as any kind of special maneuvers) Radar - Range 400km, can track up to 480 targets simultaneously. Radar Warning receiver - Detects when an opposing radar attempt to identify or lock on to the VF. Range - 400km Limited Electronic Coutnermeasures Capability - With a Electronic Countermeasures skill roll (or Sensor operations at -20%) the pilot/crew can impose a penalty of -1 to strike and a -15% to all sensor skill rolls of any opponents within radar range depending on terrain. Advanced Infra-Red Imager – Forward looking infa-red imager that detects and identifies targets based on their heat signatures. Range – same as Radar. Motion Detector and Collision Warning System - Close range: 200ft (61m); sounds alarm and red light warns pilot of impending collision and/or immediate target. Radio/Video Communications Systems - Wide band and directional, radio and video telecast capabilities. Range is 600 miles (965.4km) or can be boosted indefinitely via satellite relay. Laser targeting System - Range: 400km adn can target upto 24 targets at once, +1 to strike in ranged combat Combat Computer - Calculates, stores and transmits data onto the cockpit computer screen or Head Up Display (H.U.D.). Patches in with targeting computer. Also has an integral IFF system and can identify upto 200 different enemy target types. External Audio Pickup - Sound amplification listening system. Range: 500ft (152m) Loudspeaker - Loudspeaker system that can amplify the pilot's voice up to 100 decibels. External Video Surveillance System - A video camera relays images to a cockpit monitor. 360 degree rotation. Range: 300ft (91.5m). Telescopic capabilities: 6x magnification. Telescopic Optical Enhancement- Range: 2000ft (610m). Field of vision: 120 degrees Ejector Seat - In case of emergencies the pilot seat can be instantly ejected. Self-Destruct - A last ditch effort to prevent capture of the Variable unit (usually preceded by the pilot's ejecting from the fighter). Explosive damage is fairly contained — 40ft radius (12m); does 2d6x10. Heat/Radiation Shield and Independent Oxygen/Circulatory Systems. Distress Beacon - range of 250 miles (400km). 10 times that in space. Chaff and Flare Dispensers- Each has 12 charges. 75% chance to fool radar or heat guided missiles. 45% chance to fool smart missiles. If successful missile lose their lock and fly off. Smoke Dispensers- 24 charges that each create a 60ft wide cloud of smoke behind the fighter. References Used for images and technical information Robotech.com Robotech Reference Guide Robotech RPG Both Editions.